monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Backgrounders/Volume 2
The backgrounders introduced in Volume 2 (that aren't based on a Volume 1 design) show an increased confidence and creative freedom in the franchise's monster theme. Roughly every Volume 2 backgrounder has a unique body build and clear cues as to what type of monster they are. Many of them have designs indistinguishable from the ones made for actual characters. As a result, they have supplanted a large portion of the Volume 1 backgrounders. For information on the vampires and werewolves introduced in "Fright On!", read other backgrounders, as they are not Monster High-original students and maintain their former schools' identities. Girls Plant girl The plant girl is one of the first two Volume 2 backgrounders introduced and one of the few backgrounders to have gotten a line of dialogue, hers being in "Fear Pressure", during which she told Clawdeen that she was touched by the story Clawdeen had been meaning to tell Draculaura. In "Why We Fright", Heath Burns picked a flower from her hair to give to Draculaura. * The plant girl appears in "Why We Fright", "Fear Pressure", "Fright On!", "Kind: The Shockumentary", "Super Fan", "Ghosts with Dirty Faces" "No Place Like Nome", "Unearthed Day", and "Creepfast Club". Ice girl Suggested to be made from ice or more rarely glass, the ice girl appears to be a living sculpture or an elemental. She is one of the backgrounders only animated to walk sideways. * The ice girl appears in "Falling Spirits", "Fear Pressure", "Miss Infearmation", "Hyde and Shriek", "Daydream of the Dead", "Nefera Again", "Abominable Impression", "Hyde Your Heart", "Phantom of the Opry", "The Bermuda Love Triangle", "Fright On!", and "Unlife to Live". Boys Young three-eyed boy The young three-eyed boy is unique to the webisode "Varsity Boos", where he attended the festivities by and for the Monster High student body. Though he looks rather young to be in high school, he still probably is a student. Mini-devil boy The mini-devil boy is one of Manny Taur's favored victims, because he's small, pretty much defenseless and red. The mini-devil boy has been chased by Manny in "Abominable Impression" and "Fright On!", and was saved in the former by Abbey and in the latter by the Lunch Lady. He is also one of the few backgrounders to be given a piece dialect as in "Abominable Impression" * The mini-devil boy appears in "Abominable Impression", "Fright On!" and "Super Fan". Troll boy The troll boy is one of the first two Volume 2 backgrounders introduced and a very unfortunate soul in general. If his clumsiness doesn't get him in trouble, random tentacles will do the work for him. In "Why We Fright", he was unable to reach his books, which Clawd then picked up for him. This was followed by him slipping, but fortunately Clawd helped again by catching his books. In "Miss Infearmation", he managed to ward off a tentacle coming from his locker, only to be caught by another. He was again attacked by tentacles in "Ghostly Gossip" and towards the end of "Fright On!". He was last seen being grabbed by tentacles in "Unlife to Live" and was presumably eaten by them. * The troll boy appears in "Why We Fright", "Miss Infearmation", "Abominable Impression", "Ghostly Gossip", "Fright On!", and "Unlife to Live". Blob boy The blob boy might just as well be a blob girl or a blob 'it', but is usually thought to be male. In "Varsity Boos", the blob boy participated in a funfair game to knock a pyramid of bottles over. Deuce Gorgon, in an attempt to make Cleo laugh, petrified the bottles before the ball hit them, leaving the blob boy confused as to how the pyramid hadn't fallen. * The blob boy appears in "Varsity Boos", "Fright On!", "Kind: The Shockumentary" and "Dodgeskull". Faun boy The faun boy can usually be found in the company of the bird girl. * The faun boy appears in "Falling Spirits", "Fatal Error", "Fear Pressure", "HooDoo You Like?", "Hyde and Shriek", "Hiss-teria", "Fright On!", "Kind: The Shockumentary", "Super Fan", "Dodgeskull", "Ghosts with Dirty Faces", "Unlife to Live", and "Unearthed Day". Red-eyed skeleton boy The red-eyed skeleton boy high-fived with Iris when they heard the Fear Squad was invited to Gloom Beach in "Fatal Error". In "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" his head was knocked off by Clawd while he was playing casketball. * The red-eyed skeleton boy appears in "Fatal Error", "HooDoo You Like?", "Miss Infearmation", "Fright On!" and "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Grey boy The grey boy is a backgrounder exclusive to the webisode "Frost Friends". He is among the students who watch the swim team competition. Yellow shirt boy The yellow shirt boy is a backgrounder almost solely drawn from behind and almost always placed at the side of the screen. * The yellow shirt boy appears in "Fear-A-Mid Power", "Varsity Boos", "Fatal Error", "Daydream of the Dead", "Nefera Again" and "Fright On!". Yellow cyclops boy The yellow cyclops boy only appeared in the webisodes as an adult reporter, not a student. However, all the other reporters were either fully recycled models or possessed a headmodel that was recycled. Following this shared trait, it can be assumed a yellow cyclops boy attends Monster High. Dinosaur boy The dinosaur boy is a member of the casketball team, as seen in "Super Fan". In "Hiss-teria", Cleo accidentally spilled his lunch when she was frightened by a spider. * The dinosaur boy appears in "Fear Pressure", "Daydream of the Dead", "Nefera Again", "Hiss-teria", "Fright On!", "Fashion Emergency", "Super Fan", and "Creepfast Club". Big Green.jpg|The dinosaur boy. Super Fan - MH casketball team.jpg|The dinosaur boy with his casketball teammates. Orc boy The orc boy is one of the two unfortunate backgrounders that tends to be around when Hoodude gets harmed, meaning that the pain is transferred to him. This happened in both "Ghostly Gossip" and "Fright On!" * The orc boy appears in "Falling Spirits", "HooDoo You Like?", "Fear Pressure", "Miss Infearmation", "Daydream of the Dead", "Abominable Impression", "Frost Friends", "Ghostly Gossip", "Hiss-teria", "Here Comes Treble", "Fright On!", "Dodgeskull" and "Hickmayleeun". Blue boy While in general an average student, the blue boy has a penchant for misfortune. In "Frightday the 13th", the blue boy was assaulted by a bunch of tentacles coming from his locker, trying to eat him. He is also one of the two unfortunate backgrounders that tends to be around when Hoodude gets harmed, meaning that the pain is transferred to him. This happened in both "Ghostly Gossip" and "Fright On!". He's also one of the few backgrounders that speak. * The blue boy appears in "Falling Spirits", "Fatal Error", "Frightday the 13th", "HooDoo You Like?", "Fear Pressure", "Miss Infearmation", "Hyde and Shriek", "Daydream of the Dead", "Nefera Again", "Frost Friends", "Ghostly Gossip", "Here Comes Treble" ,"Fright On!", "Unlife to Live", and "Creepfast Club". blueandred.jpg|Blue & red/yellow bandana guy HooDoo_victims.PNG|HooDude victims Desmond Daemon.png|Blue Boy At Necro-Con Pale aqua boy The pale aqua boy is a member of Monster High's swim team. While he likely is a very good swimmer, he is less fast than Gil and Lagoona. * The pale aqua boy appears in "Fear Pressure" and "Frost Friends". Piranha-head boy The piranha boy has a piranha as head in a way that makes it look like he has a real head underneath. This probably is not the case though. * The piranha-head boy appears in "Fear Pressure", "Hiss-teria", "The Bermuda Love Triangle", "Fright On!", "Hickmayleeun", "No Place Like Nome", "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", "Unearthed Day", and "Creepfast Club". pirhanaandmini.jpg|The piranha head boy and small green boy. Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love - waiting piranha-head boy.jpg|3D piranha-head boy. Small green boy The small green boy is likely an undead of some kind, though he would be too nimble for a zombie. In "Fright On!", he became a servant of the Belfry Prep vampires. * The small green boy appears in "Fear Pressure", "Nefera Again", "Fright On!" and "Hickmayleeun". Stone boy Suggested to be made from stone, the stone boy appears to be a living sculpture or an elemental. * The stone boy appears in "Falling Spirits", "HooDoo You Like?", "Fear Pressure", "Miss Infearmation", "Nefera Again", "Abominable Impression", "Phantom of the Opry", "Fright On!", "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", "Unlife to Live", and "Creepfast Club". Ogre boy The ogre boy is a one-time backgrounder. His head, colors excluded, is the same as the one of the hunchbacked boy, but his body is a standard jacket-wearing one. His only appearance is in "Fear Pressure", where he and the semi-fly boy bullied the new human student, Jackson. His one appearance includes a line of dialogue. Hunchbacked boy The hunchbacked boy is slightly less elusive than his head-colleague, the ogre boy. * The hunchbacked boy appears in "Fear the Book", "Nefera Again", "Abyss Adventure", and "Creepfast Club". Semi-fly boy The semi-fly boy is a one-time backgrounder for the 2D material, but a regular in the 3D TV specials. In the 2D material, his head is the same shape as the one of Buzz Wingman, but his body is a standard jacket-wearing one. His only 2D appearance is in "Fear Pressure", where he and the ogre boy bullied the new human student, Jackson. The 3D TV specials also have a purple version walking around. * The green semi-fly boy appears in "Fear Pressure" and "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * The purple semi-fly boy appears in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". File:mantis2.jpg|The green semi-fly boy. Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love - green semi-fly back.jpg|3D green semi-fly boy. Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love - purple semi-fly boy.jpg|3D purple semi-fly boy. Mantis boy The mantis boy is a green humanoid mantis. * The mantis boy appears in "Fear Pressure", "Hiss-teria", "Fright On!", "Super Fan", "Unearthed Day", and "Creepfast Club". Groups Zombies In contrast to the Volume 1 zombies, the Volume 2 zombies rarely move in mobs. They do usually hang out together, but in small numbers. Many individual designs exist among the Volume 2 zombies, including girl zombies, which were absent in Volume 1. Of these designs, there are six main: the three zombie girls with blond, orange and pink hair, and the three boys with purple, brown and orange hair. The boy with purple hair has been made a full character named Don of the Dead, while the two other boys, the blond girl and the pink-haired girl received one-time color variations in "Fear-A-Mid-Power". In addition to these six, there's a small zombie boy who may or may not be a student at Monster High, a zombie with a perpetual sleepy face, a trio of zombie boys and one one-time zombie girl in a red dress. *The zombie girl with blond hair appears in "Fear-A-Mid-Power", "Fear Pressure", "Fright On!", "Super Fan" and "Ghosts with Dirty Faces". *The zombie girl with orange hair appears in "Fear-A-Mid-Power", "Fright On!", "Kind: The Shockumentary", "Ghosts with Dirty Faces", and "Unearthed Day". Her model was reused for a fearleader from a competing school in "Monster Mashionals Part 1". *The zombie girl with pink hair appears in "Fear-A-Mid-Power", "Fright On!" and "Ghosts with Dirty Faces". *The zombie boy with brown hair appears in "Fear-A-Mid-Power", "Varsity Boos", "Falling Spirits, "Fear Pressure", "Daydream of the Dead", "Fright On!", "Fashion Emergency", "Dodgeskull" and "Ghosts with Dirty Faces". *The zombie boy with orange hair appears in "Fear-A-Mid-Power", "Daydream of the Dead", "Fright On!", "Dodgeskull" and "Ghosts with Dirty Faces". *The small zombie boy appears in "Fear-A-Mid-Power". *The zombie boy with a sleepy face appears in "Hyde and Shriek", "Daydream of the Dead". *The bald zombie boy appears in "Hyde and Shriek", "Daydream of the Dead", "Nefera Again". *The other zombie boy with brown hair appears in "Hyde and Shriek", "Daydream of the Dead", "Nefera Again". *The hunchbacked zombie boy appears in "Hyde and Shriek", "Daydream of the Dead". *The zombie girl in red dress appears in "Nefera Again". Fear-A-Mid_Power_-_chess_match.jpg|Zombie chess team. Only appearance of the small zombie boy. Fear-A-Mid Power - zombies attack.jpg|Angry zombie chess team. Fashion Emergency - hoodie zombie.jpg|The brown-haired zombie boy. ZombieGal.PNG|The blonde/green-haired zombie girl. Daydream ofthe Dead - sleepy face.jpg|The sleepy face zombie boy. HydeShriekNeferaAgain - open mouth boy.jpg|The bald zombie boy. HydeShriekNeferaAgain - thin zombie boy.jpg|The other brown-haired zombie boy. HydeShriekDaydream - hunchbacked zombie.jpg|The hunchbacked zombie boy. Nefera Again - sexy zombie.jpg|The zombie girl in red dress. Category:Backgrounders Category:Generation 1 characters